wowwikifandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Ulduar
'''Ulduar' ( ) Nethaera |date=2009-02-10 |accessdate=2009-05-24 }} is een door de titanen gebouwd complex in Storm Peaks, waarin zich 2 instance/dungeons bevinden; Halls of Stone en Halls of Lightning. Daarnaast is er een raid genaamd; Ulduar. Achtergrond Naast Uldum en Uldaman, is er een derde basis van de Titans genaamd Ulduar. In een vierde, Maraudon, bevindt zich Terramok, een oude Titan kluis. Een vijfde basis bevindt zich onder Bael Modan. Ulduar bevindt zich in Storm Peaks, Northrend. Ulduar is een mysterieus ondergronds gebied van steen en ijs. ooit was dit het domein van de storm-giganten, maar deze hebben het niet gebouwd. Brann Bronzebeard geloofd dat het een Titan-stad is (evenals een fabriek en gevangenis), omdat het design hetzelfde is als 2 andere tempels in Northrend en andere dwergen-ruïnes in azeroth (ook omdat het het woord "Uld" bevat). Gigantische gebouwen steken uit boven de bergen, honderden malen groter dan mensen. Toen Brann Bronzebeard voor het eerst het gebied verkende, was een groot gedeelte bedekt met steen en ijs. Hij vond het een fascinerende plek, maar hij kon niet zien hoe het werkelijk was, aangezien het grootste gedeelte voor hem verborgen was. Wat hij zag leek als alle andere bergpieken: een chaos aan steen en ijs, gevormd in hoeken die alleen de natuur kon maken. De ingang die hij vond, was goed verstopt en zwaar bewaakt door kristallen golems. Desalniettemin zijn grote gedeeltes van het complex nu wel bovengronds zichtbaar. Binnenin is Ulduar een wirwar van tunnels, trappen en balkons. Het gehele complex lijkt uit één gigantische grot gevormd te zijn, en vele verdiepingen zijn natuurlijke richels. Het lijkt erop alsof geprobeerd is om de natuur te verbeteren, in plaats van te vervangen of recreëren. De oppervlaktes zijn een vreemde mix van glad, onbewerkt steen en ijs, zoals een meesterbeeldhouwer het materiaal onbewerkt laat in zijn natuurlijke schoonheid. Het laat zien waar de dwergen hun expertise in steen bewerken vandaan hebben, maar kijkend naar Ulduar, hebben ze nog een lange weg te gaan om hun scheppers te evenaren. Toen Brann het complex aan het verkennen was waren er zo weinig storm giganten, dat hij door de hallen kon wandelen zonder er één tegen te komen. Hij geloofde dat dit ook het beste was, omdat er toch niemand binnen zou kunnen (mogen) komen. De giganten zijn een stervend ras, wanhopig proberend aan hun lot te ontsnappen. Ze schijnen ervan overtuigt te zijn dat een ander ras hen zal vernietigen, en daarom verschuilen zij zich in Ulduar, in plaats van ter wapen te gaan. Ze zijn bang om tegen de scourge te vechten, maar hebben waarschijnlijk een diepe afkeer van hen. Ulduar is een grote informatiebron over de Titans, hun verleden en hun bezigheden. De storm giganten zijn inmiddels verhuist naar de Howling Fjord. Officiële Blizzard introductie For millennia, Ulduar has remained undisturbed by mortals, far away from their concerns and their struggles. Yet since its recent discovery, many have wondered what the structure's original purpose may have been. Some thought it a city, built to herald the glory of its makers; some thought it a vault containing innumerable treasures, perhaps even relics of the mighty Titans themselves. Such speculations were wrong. Beyond Ulduar's gates lies no city, no treasure vault, no final answer to the Titan's mysteries. All that awaits those who dare set foot in Ulduar is a horror even the Titans could not, would not destroy, an evil they merely... contained. Beneath ancient Ulduar, the Old God of death lies, whispering.... Tread carefully, or its prison will become your tomb. Voor millennia lang was Ulduar ongestoord door stervelingen, ver weg van hun problemen en gevechten. maar, sinds de recente ontdekking hebben velen zich afgevraagd wat de originele bedoeling van Ulduar geweest kan zijn. Sommigen dachten dat het een stad was, gebouwd om de glorie van zijn scheppers te bejubelen. Anderen dachten dat het een kluis was, met onschatbaar waardevolle artifacten, misschien zelfs ooit eigendom van de titans zelf. Echter: zulke speculaties bleken verkeerd. Achter de deuren van Ulduar ligt geen stad, geen kluis en geen antwoord op de Titan-mysteries. Het enige wat hen wacht, die een stap in Ulduar durven te zetten, is een verschrikking zo erg, dat zelfs de Titans niet konden en niet aandurfden te vernietigen, een kwaad dat ze... in toom hielden. Onder oeroud Ulduar, de oude god van de dood wacht, fluisterend.... Weest gewaarschuwd, of zijn gevangenis zal jouw graftombe zijn. In World of Warcraft Ulduar bevindt zich in het noordelijkste topje van de Storm Peaks, en is het meest noordelijke gebied in heel Azeroth. Na verscheidene quests wordt duidelijk dat Loken de stad heeft aangevallen met zijn Irondwarves en het heeft ingenomen van de daar huizende Earthen. De Halls of Stone bevinden zich op de westelijke rand van het "eiland", de Ulduar-raid in het noordwesten en de Halls of Lightning in het noordoosten. De kleine Alliance en Horde kampen werden vervangen door een middelgroot kamp, genaamd Copperpot Camp, geleid door Chester Copperpot en bewaakt door Copperpot Goons. Level 80 elite van diverse rassen. Een Meetingstone staat ook naast dit kamp. Vlucht-connecties * Frosthold * Camp Tunka'lo * Grom'arsh Crash-Site * Bouldercrag's Refuge * Zim'Torga Referenties de:Ulduar en:Ulduar es:Ulduar fr:Ulduar hu:Ulduar Categorie:Instances Categorie:Raids